vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
UlforceVeedramon
|-|UlforceVeedramon= UlforceVeedramon is an Exalted Knight Digimon. It possesses the swiftest speed among the "Royal Knights", and there is no one that can follow its movements. Also, its body is wrapped in holy armor made of the lightest-weight rare metal "Blue Digizoid", which is rare even among Chrome Digizoid, so it can cleave the sky and split the earth. It can extend weapons and a shield from the "V Bracelets" equipped to both of its arms. |-|UlforceVeedramon X= The "Ulforce", its own ultimate force, has been drawn out further, even more so than its swift speed. The "Ulforce" also has remarkable healing abilities, so it instantly self-recovers from any damage. Even if you catch sight of Ulforce V-dramon briefly and attack it, you will immediately suffer a counterattack with all of its power. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | 1-C | High 1-C Name: UlforceVeedramon, "Zeromaru" Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega level Vaccine Attribute Holy Knight Digimon, Nature Spirits, Wind Guardians and Virus Busters Digimon Powers and Abilities: UlforceVeedramon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Sound Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, Can regenerate faster than instant-deletion attacks), Energy Manipulation, Master Swordsman and Shieldbearer, Fire Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Unaffected from the entire Multiverse being reset. The Royal Knights can travel between past, present and future, make changes in history at all moments and be unaffected. Royal Knights exist in the Kernel, within the Yggdrasil System outside the New Digital World, which means they exist outside the past, present and future), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Light Manipulation, Transformation (If hit by an Existence Erasing attack, it will automatically enter its X-Antibody form as a defense), Power Nullification, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Absolute Zero and Existence Erasure. |-|X-Antibody=All base form abilities amplified, Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to other members of the https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Royal_Knights_(Digimon) Royal Knights) | Complex Multiverse level (Far stronger than before) | High Complex Multiverse level (Aided in the battle against Examon, who is stated to exceed even Omnimon and Alphamon in raw destructive power. Should be superior to Barbamon, only really losing due to a cheap trick) Speed: Immeasurable (The fastest of the Royal Knights) | Immeasurable | | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Should scale to Duftmon X, who can unleash one trillion blows within a single second. Faster than Demon Lord class enemies, who exist in the Dark Area, which is without time) | Immeasurable (Is the fastest of the Royal Knights, making him faster than Omegamon and Alphamon) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Helped to keep the Digital World from crashing into the Human World) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Comparable to Gallantmon) | Immeasurable (Should be superior to Yuugo Kamishiro) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Nigh Infinite due to the Ulforce Range: Extended melee range with Ulforce Saber, Planetary with projectiles Standard Equipment: Ulforce Saber and the Tensegrity Shield Intelligence: As a member of the Royal Knights, UlForceVeedramon is a master combatant who specializes in using his superior speed to defeat his opponents before they have a chance to react. However, he is equally skilled in attack and defense, protecting himself and his allies with his Tensegrity Shield and clashing with even Demon Lord-class Digimon in hand-to-hand combat. He is also able to take enormous risks that others can't due to his regeneration, allowing him to take opponents by surprise with maneuvers that would be suicidal to others. Weaknesses: As a Dramon-Type Digimon it's vulnerable to weaponry and attacks with the Dramon(Dragon)-Slayer attribute (Such as WarGreymon's Dramon Killer claws) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Ray of Victory' Strafes around the target while blasting them with a beam from the "V"-shaped armor on its chest. *'Ulforce Saber:' Attacks using the saber that extends from its right V-Bracelet. *'Tensegrity Shield:' Releases holy aura from its left V-Bracelet which becomes a powerful barrier. *'Dragon Impulse X:' Covers itself in the aura of a dragon and slashes through the enemy. *'Ulforce:' The Ulforce is a holy Overwrite, born from joy, pleasure, and a strong heart which desires to protect its loved ones, healing the body and encourages evolution. The Ulforce is powerful enough to rewrite the user's ones and zeroes faster than direct deletion attacks can keep up with. *'Speed Charge Field:' Boost his and his allies speed. *'Mental Charge Field:' Boost his and his allies magic power. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponents' special abilities. Key: Databook ''' | '''X-Antibody | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Monsters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Speedsters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Dragons Category:Knights Category:Good Characters Category:Air Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Light Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sound Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Purification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Pocket Reality Users